Divergent: Wedding Bells
by Laura013
Summary: Tobias and Tris's Wedding! No sadness, no character death, just fluff! Enjoy! Rated T to be safe :) (One-shot)


**Hello everyone! This is for my friend, who shall remain nameless! Get well soon to my friend, and enjoy to everyone! (I don't own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters) :)**

* * *

Tris's POV:

Christina fastened the last hook that held together my dress. It was strapless, and made with a beautiful white lace and a creamy silk undertone. The light grey belt that matched Tobias's tie reminded me of Abnegation. The small black jewels in my headpiece reminded me of Dauntless. Two of my three raven tattoos showed through my dress, to represent my parents. The dress rose to the right level to keep Caleb's raven hidden. Good. My clear crystal heels showed of my orange nail polish. My hair was in a bun, with a small headpiece. My arms were adorned with silver bracelets, and around my neck was a silver chain that lay trinket-less on my collar bone. I didn't have any makeup on, besides a little eyeliner and clear lipgloss that Christina talked me into. Christina wore a silky grey dress, that matched my belt and Tobias's tie, that had a large black tie around the ribcage. Her black flats accented her dark hair nicely. She had no makeup on either, except what matched mine. She wore a thin black wedding band on her fourth left finger, but besides that, she had no jewellery. I thought back to her wedding. It was nice, even if I didn't approve of the groom. The wedding was a lot smaller and less extravagant than I pictured Christina would choose, but it reminded me no less of her. The day before her wedding, she told me who she was marrying. I was appalled to find out it was Peter. Apparently they'd been dating for some time, shortly after we broke into Erudite and he helped us. As mad as I was at Christina, I happily stood by her side, as her maid of honour. Now she would do the same for me. I thought of the note Tobias had slipped under my door. It made me smile. I decided to write my vows on the same sheet of paper that read Four + Six in his handwriting. I realized Christina was waiting beside me, her eyebrows raised.

"Ready?" She asked. "Ready." I confirmed. It was time to get married. I walked onto the aisle, with Christina behind me. I saw Tobias at the other end, fingering his grey tie nervously. He had a small smile on his face. Eric stood at his side, as his best man. We agreed not to have any other bridesmaids or groomsmen, it seemed too large of a ceremony. Tobias didn't invite his parents, only a few Dauntless members, and a few Abnegation friends from our childhoods aswell. His eye caught mine. Written on the palm of his right hand, it said Four + Six in pen. I smiled. I held his note in my hand. He noticed it and smiled. The ceremony went by so fast, I barely remember reading my vows, but every word of Tobias's stuck to my brain, never to leave again. "Beatrice Prior." He chuckled. "I remember the day we met. I didn't think anything special of you. You were just another reminder of the home I wanted to forget. But when you jumped first, I knew you were so much more than that. You were everything I was, two years earlier. Except no one understood me, and I wanted to make sure no one ever had to live like I did again. I vowed to myself that night I would always protect you, no matter what the cost. I love you, Beatrice Prior, with all my heart." I smiled. When the minister said, "You may kiss the bride," before kissing me, he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Four + Six, forever." I smiled and his lips met mine. Everyone cheered as he carried me down the aisle, picking me up like I was a feather. Christina linked arms with Eric, who was smiling a small smile. Behind his cold, emotionless facial mask, he still had a warm heart. They followed us down the aisle, into the reception room. First, Eric, Christina, and a few other of our friends toasted. My friend Susan hugged me tight. Tobias and I both smiled. _Four + Six, forever. _I thought.

We cut the Dauntless chocolate cake, and shared the first slice. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted, besides Tobias. Then we proceeded to the dance floor. Tobias and I slow danced, and then the faster music got started. Christina and Peter danced on the floor. They partied like it was their own wedding night. I saw Eric make his way nervously over towards Susan, who had been stealing glances at him all night. He quivered. It was the first time I'd ever seen him nervous before. I poked Tobias and told him to look over in their direction, and he laughed. Eric offered her his hand, and they walked to the dance floor. His large frame fit hers so perfectly. I giggled. Tobias chuckled his low chuckle. We danced for a few more hours. The party wrapped up around midnight. I was so tired, I had already taken of my shoes. Peter said, "Don't worry, me and Christina can take care of the cleaning." I realized I kind of like the new Peter. "Go, it's your first night as a married couple, you shouldn't spend it cleaning!" Christina yelled, winking. She was drunk. I laughed. Tobias picked me up and carried me to our room. I changed out of my wedding dress, putting it back in the bag, and put on pajamas. Tobias picked me up again and lay me down on the bed. Whatever Christina thought was happening tonight, she was wrong. We were both way too tired from all the dancing. Tobias whispered in my ear, "Four + Six, forever." and he kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.


End file.
